


Horny Men

by Honeyglow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, IgNoct, M/M, sexual camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyglow/pseuds/Honeyglow
Summary: For another secret santa 2017 that came from tumblr!





	Horny Men

**Author's Note:**

> For another secret santa 2017 that came from tumblr!

Ignis woke with a start, his heart beating wildly. The four guys were out camping, after a long day of fishing and hiking, doing assorted hunts for the people around Cape Caem. He looked around him in the tent, grabbing his glasses so he could see. His eyes narrowed as he heard more rustling outside. Quickly, his attention was brought to the one man who was laying next to him.

Noctis lay there, not facing Ignis, and he was also breathing hard, but jostling around too much to still be sleeping, and having a nightmare. Which occasionally continued to happen.

“Shh! Damn, Prompto they’ll hear us!” he heard Gladio from outside, and immediately wanted to go investigate. But Noct’s whispered voice suddenly stopped him before he moved an inch. “Specs…” he moaned, finally turning to his advisor. And lover.

Ignis hadn’t had the chance to see that lust filled face since they left the citadel.

Their frowned upon relationship started a few years back, when things were slightly more peaceful in Eos. Gladiolus and Prompto knew of it, and couldn’t think much of it, because the two had also taken a liking to each other, something that surprised the Prince.

Regis knew of it, and just preffered to not hear of it, within the hallways of the citadel. It wasn’t that he didn’t approve, because Ignis was already practically family at that point, but he disapproved of them being so casual with each other around the servants. The rest of the city? They couldn’t care less who the Prince slept with. They hardly heard about him in the first place.

With Noctis cutting off his betrothal later this week, it had them on edge what that could do to the mind’s they governed. But none of that mattered, as Ignis quickly felt aroused, and was being pulled on top of the raven haired young man.

“Iggy…” Noctis said again, tugging at the blonde hair, quickly forcing Ignis down beneath his waist. Ignis’ mouth quickly made contact with a full erection, already out of Noctis’ pants. He knew well enough that Noct waking in the middle of the night like this meant he wanted to be blown.

Ignis smiled as he let his mouth wrap around what was shoved in his face, and was pleased to feel Noctis loosen up underneath him. He was tensed up for reason, probably too nervous about what Ignis would do or say if he woke up to Noctis masturbating.

Once again, he heard noises outside, and heard Prompto’s voice break in the middle of a moan. Ah. Those two snuck out to have alone time. And that must have been what woke Noctis up, to make him like this.

Noctis curled his fingers around Ignis’ bangs, and squeezed twice, signaling he was about to finish. Shocking as it was to the older man, he let his cheeks hollow out so his sucking was more forceful, and he closed his eyes as he felt Noctis’ cock’s veins swell up, which was quickly followed by Noctis cumming in his mouth. “Mmmfuck Iggy…” he said, thrusting slowly, to make sure every last drop was out.

Ignis smiled as he swallowed the hot load down his throat, getting rid of the evidence. He crawled back up to Noct’s face after licking his lips. “Highness?” he said, now curious. Noctis blushed in the dark, knowing exactly what the older man was getting at.

“Sorry…” he whispered, slowly sliding his pants back up to their rightful place. “I was...already working on myself for a while before you woke up.” Ignis let out a giggle. “You could have woken me up sooner, if you would have liked my assistance.”

Noctis now shoved Ignis down on the ground, and let his hand grab at the tent in the advisor’s pants. “Right now, you need the assistance.” He said, bowing his head down and kissing Ignis, feeling the older man’s hips rocking quickly at the hand pressing down on his hard length. It was some time since Ignis took care of himself, that it wasn’t long before he blew his load over Noctis’ face, and they could soon return to sleep.

Gladio and Prompto walked back inside the tent minutes later, still wet from their washing themselves up, and rolled their eyes at the two sleeping lovebirds who were now cuddling on one side of the large tent.


End file.
